


Coming Out

by BillieTheKid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieTheKid/pseuds/BillieTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon comes out to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

They were all sitting sullenly around the massive dining table eating in silence as they so often did these days. Since Brans accident the family had seemed to drift apart, it was as if they didn’t know how to interact with each other anymore and it was visible to everyone that they were struggling. Of course Catelyn had taken it the hardest and she had lost a considerable amount of weight. The rest of the family while crying inside always seemed to put on a brave face in order to comfort their mother. Jon had done his best but today was going to be different.

Jon didn’t know why he had chosen this night to come clean about who he really was. He knew the family was already fragile but the charade had gone on too long. He had been lying to himself and to his family for too long and the stress was finally getting to him. He had dodged questions and expectations about girlfriends for the past couple of years and he was good at deflection, he had learned how to be convincing and everyone seemed to believe the lies he would tell. He supposed the final straw was just weeks before when he and Robb were getting their hair cut and Robb had made a passing comment. Robb was not trying to be malicious or cruel, he knew that his brother was only joking but it had hurt Jon. ‘He’s never met a girl he likes better than his own hair’ those were the exact words Robb used. It was comical how much Robb was correct, Jon had never meet a girl he liked better than his own hair for the simple reason he didn’t find girls attractive. He had always known he was gay and he supposed that his own subconscious had delayed this realisation until it felt that he could adequately handle it. Now he could handle it, it felt only right that the rest of his family should be privy to the truth. 

He gently lifts his head and scans the table to see what everyone has immersed themselves in. it seems only fair to make sure no one is in a particularly bad mood before he confesses that he has been lying to them for the past couple of years. He finds however that everyone looks moderately happy thus any sort of excuse to not tell them is invalid. He sighs and clears his throat readying himself for the backlash.

Emm I would like to tell you guys something if you wouldn’t mind listening to me for a minute’ he begins hesitantly. He is staring at his plate with such ferocity that he is surprised the plate doesn’t burst into flames.

‘Jon don’t tell us you have gotten a girl pregnant’ Robb guffaws but seems to realise he has said something inappropriate as soon as he sees Catelyn glaring at him mercilessly. Catelyn has always had a talent for portraying her inner emotions and thoughts through her eyes and it has served her well recently.

‘Of course Jon, what do you have to say’ Catelyn replies after she has finished scolding Robb. Her voice is as gentle as anything he has ever heard. It could send a baby to sleep he thinks and this comforts him to a degree.

They are all staring at him now and he stutters and stumbles over his words. He cringes and continues. ‘Emm well you see the thing is that, that … well that I am …. I am……. I’m gay’ he says it so quickly that he isn’t sure whether the words have even left his mouth but judging by the silence that greets him he thinks maybe they have heard what he said.

The look on their faces is priceless. Arya is the only one who looks remotely composed even if there is a slight frown tugging at the corners of her lips. She flashes Jon a smile however and Jon really should have known that she would be supportive. She has always had a respect for the important things. Catelyn looks just like she has seen a ghost. Her jaw had dropped to the ground at Jon’s words but she had quickly regained her normal facial expression, the paleness on her face the only giveaway that she had heard what Jon had just said. Ned looks rather uncomfortable with the whole situation and he is glancing from left to right trying to gage the mood and reaction much the same as Jon is doing. Sansa is texting someone and no doubt it is her best friend Margaery. She is probably telling her all about the recent family revelation. The only thing she says is 'Are you dating Loras, I think you would be cute together' and Jon groans because he knows Sansa will do everything to get him a boyfriend now. Bran is still quiet and doesn’t look like the news has affected him but then Bran has always kept his feelings to himself so who knows what he thinks. Rickon is too young to understand so he just sits and stares at everyone like he does when he wants an explanation. Then Jon’s eyes come to rest on Robb. In truth Robb’s opinion is the only thing that matters to him. He loves his family of course and he wants them to support him but Robb is different. He could deal with his mother disowning him or his father being ashamed but Jon thinks that if Robb ever left him or disowned him he would be devastated. They have grown up together and were always the closest of the Stark siblings. Before he can determine what thoughts are going through Robb’s head his mother hastily excuses herself.

‘I’m going to lie down’ she says and Jon feels a pang of rejection at her curt words.

Their father quickly follows her but voices his support and love for Jon by giving him a quick pat on the shoulder and smile that could warm anyone’s heart.

That leaves the Stark children at the dinner table together all oblivious to one another as they continue on eating. It is silent until Robb speaks.

‘Arya you do know you owe me twenty euro don’t you?’ he says with a cheeky grin on his face. Jon cannot believe what he is hearing until Arya groans and fishes a twenty euro note out of her purse hands it to Robb and stalks out of the room. 

Jon must be staring at Robb with a confused look on his face because Robb taps him rather hard on the shoulder proceeding to snap him out of his thoughts. The next words out of his mouth are the best words Jon has ever heard in his life.

‘Your my brother and we have always been close, what made you think I wouldn’t know? I have known for ages Jon why didn’t you just tell me. All those little comments I have said to you over the last couple of months have not been meant as insults but as a way to let you know it’s okay, I still love you’

Robb is smiling and Jon quickly follows suit. They are hugging each other tightly and Jon thinks that even if his mother will never look at him the same way he will forever and always have Robb. Robb is his brother, his rock and the only person he truly 100% trusts. Robb is the only he needed to understand and now that he has voiced his support Jon thinks he may be the happiest that he has ever been in his entire life.


End file.
